1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device, and more particularly to such a switch device having a simple structure, which achieves a smooth operation upon the steering of the wheel by a driver, allows the driver to make a quick perception, and allows for multidirectional handling and push operation so that a variety of operating modes can be selected for the device.
2. Background of the Related Art
A switch device is used as a device for selection and manipulation for apparatuses such as vehicles, machine tools, terminals, multimedia devices, game machines, and the like. Nevertheless, a variety of researches and developments are also in progress on a switch device for diverse functional selections of the apparatuses. Examples of such a switch device include a rotary switch enabling axial rotation besides a button switch of a simple push switch type. In addition, a variety of researches and productions are performed on a rotary switch having diverse modified structures.
In the meantime, since a target manipulated by a switch device has complicated and various functions, the switch device requires a function for selecting a combined hierarchical operation and enables a hierarchical operating function through a stepwise operation. Such a conventional switch device, however, entails an drawback in that it merely has a construction in which a light source for irradiating an illuminating light is disposed at an icon arranged on a switch knob of the switch device and in that since it does not perform active display functions corresponding to various operating modes, a user suffers from an inconvenience of having to watch a separate display screen. That is, the conventional switch device involves a problem in that since the user has to simultaneously watch the switch knob of the switch device and the display screen to manipulate the switch device, manipulation of the switch device is inconvenient or a driver's driving attention is diverted in case of a switch device mounted at a vehicle, thereby decreasing the driving safety of the vehicle. In addition, another conventional switch device has an electrostatic capacity type switch structure in which the display device and the switch device are integrated with each other. However, a conventional touch switch has a weak responsiveness to manipulation thereof, and thus a user does not feel a direct manipulation feeling.